Rencontre avec Charlotte Swayer
by Revenge88
Summary: Lorsque Charlotte Swayer arriva à Poudlard pour sa sixième année, tout commença de manière identique aux autres années. Aller en cours, déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, rigoler avec ses amis... Jusqu'au jour où elle trouva une cape abandonnée dans un couloir. Et que ses propriétaires voulurent la récupérer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la manière dont j'allais commencer mon histoire. Peut être que je devrais utiliser la manière classique, c'est-à-dire me présenter « _Salut moi c'est Charlotte Swayer, j'ai seize ans et je vais rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard_ ». Ou alors par une description physique « _je suis petite, brune aux yeux verts, avec quelques tâches de rousseur_ ». Ou pourquoi pas de manière poétique « _Le Poudlard Express avançait à toute allure dans la campagne anglaise, un éclair dans cet océan de verdure._ » Mais à bien y réfléchir vous êtes ici pour que l'on fasse connaissance et que je vous parle de moi (n'y voyait aucune prétention mais il y a mon nom dans le titre de cette histoire donc si vous n'aviez pas encore compris, les lignes que vous allez lire ne seront qu'un racontage de vie, de ma vie). J'ai donc décidé de vous énoncer cinq faits pas forcément intéressants sur moi.

 *** Fait numéro 1 pas forcément intéressant** : je suis une née moldue, mes deux parents n'ont pas un poil de magie dans leur sang. Bien sûr ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, la majorité des élèves de Poudlard sont dans mon cas mais bon ça a joué sur mon éducation et ma passion pour le dessin donc il me semblait nécessaire de vous le dire. Et puis, imaginez ma tête lorsque Chourave a débarqué chez moi un vendredi soir pour m'annoncer que j'étais une sorcière et que j'allais passé dix mois par an dans un château perdu au fond de l'Ecosse. Ça a de quoi traumatiser une vie voyez vous.

 *** Fait numéro 2 pas forcément intéressant** : comme annoncé plus tôt, je rentre en sixième année. J'ai donc eu l'immense joie de passer mes BUSES l'année dernière. Ce grand moment de peur, de stress et de tension m'a fait perdre pratiquement cinq kilos. J'attends donc l'année prochaine, l'année des ASPIC pour perdre les six en trop qui me reste. Oui je suis comme ça moi, j'ai de l'ambition au long court ! Bref, revenons au cœur du sujet, la sixième année. Adieu potions qui t'explose à la figure et qui te fait sentir aussi bon qu'un troll pendant plusieurs jours ! Adieu divination, adieu astronomie, adieu soins aux créatures magiques ! Vous n'allez pas me manquer ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel métier je souhaite faire plus tard alors Flitwick m'a conseillé de continuer les matières les plus générales (bon sauf la potion, vous l'aurez compris ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc et puis de toute façon je n'ai eu qu'un A aux BUSES...).

 *** Fait numéro 3 pas forcément intéressant** : j'ai une peur panique des chiens. Vous me direz « mais qu'est-ce qu'on sen fiche ! ». Et vous auriez sans doute raison, ça ne changera rien à votre vie.

 *** Fait numéro 4 pas forcément intéressant** : je suis à Serdaigle. Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de relativement intelligent mais pas forcément intéressant. C'est un fait, qui à part un autre Serdaigle peut comprendre quelqu'un qui aime travailler jusque tard le soir ou lire un bon bouquin au coin du feu au lieu de faire la grasse matinée ? J'ai donc relativement peu d'amis, quelques connaissances par-ci par-là mais pas de quoi faire de moi la populaire du lycée que tout le monde ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer même lorsqu'elle lâche un pet... Non je rigole, une populaire n'a pas l'air d'avoir le même système digestif que le commun des mortels. Voilà que je divague encore mais bon que voulez-vous, ce genre de créature me passionne je pourrais en parler pendant des heures ! Je suis donc à Serdaigle, je suis même préfete chez les Serdaigles ! Oui, oui moi aussi j'ai halluciné en recevant l'insigne l'année dernière, Penny ma meilleure amie a même éclaté de rire en sous-entendant que j'avais autant d'autorité que le concierge sur Peeves (ce qui n'était pas très gentil si vous voulez mon avis car ce dernier à quand même enfermé le concierge pendant plusieurs heures dans un placard à balais).

 *** Fait numéro 5 plutôt intéressant** : j'ai des gros seins... Bon non d'accord c'est pas vrai. Donc le cinquième fait sur moi est qu'il semblerait que j'ai tapé dans l'œil de Sirius Black. Littéralement.

Bon je pense qu'on a fait à peu près le tour de ma personne. Ca vous a donné envie ? Non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre plutôt court mais il est difficile pour moi d'écrire en semaine !

Merci à **KokyuShiro Aoi** et **Lia-Sail** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **.**

L'un des premiers rôles de préfet en début d'année est d'assurer la survie des premières années. Notre première mission est de les guider jusqu'à leur salle commune après le banquet de la rentrée – en perdre un en chemin était généralement mal vu par le directeur de maison – à travers les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Ils étaient cependant si petits et impressionnés par le moindre détail du château qu'il fallait constamment avoir un œil sur eux et les attraper par le col de leur uniforme pour les empêcher de s'engouffrer dans le mauvais couloir. L'un d'eux avait même failli poser son pied sur un escalier qui venait tout juste de changer de direction et je n'avais eu que le temps de l'attraper par son pantalon pour l'empêcher de tomber. Et dire que c'était la relève Serdaigle… Tout au début de la file, Noah Sullivan, mon alter ego masculin, avançait les mains dans les poches. J'admirai son air décontracté, lui n'avait pas failli trépasser d'un arrêt cardiaque quelques instants plus tôt, mais j'étais incapable de me détendre. Et encore, je m'étais améliorée par rapport à l'année dernière où j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse en arrivant dans mon dortoir ! En même temps, deux premières années n'étaient pas arrivées jusque dans la tour où se trouvait la salle commune et Noah et moi avions fait tout le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à les retrouver en pleurs à quelques couloirs de là. Noah les avait simplement rassuré alors que j'étais prête à leur hurler dessus pour m'avoir fait perdre quelques années de vie. On arriva enfin en vue de la tour ouest du château et je vis Noah me faire un clin d'œil après avoir compté nos protégés. C'est qu'il se moquait de moi le bourge ! Bref, notre première mission était donc un franc succès ! Après avoir montré leur dortoir aux filles, je me laissai tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Je fus bientôt rejoint par Noah qui provoqua une vague de gloussement à son arrivée. Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment beau avec sa peau hâlée et son sourire charmeur et qu'il détonnait des autres mâles de notre maison. Préfet, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch et beau gosse, le parfait mélange. J'étais cependant immunisée contre sa beauté pour deux raisons : la première était que je l'avais connu alors qu'il traversait la période ingrate de l'adolescence – et oui personne n'était épargné – et le deuxième arrivait vers nous en sautillant.

« - **Alors vous en avez perdu combien cette fois ?** » Lança Pénélope – dit Penny pour les intimes – Sullivan.

Oui Sullivan, comme Noah. Penny et lui étaient frère et sœur, pire que ça même, jumeaux ! Il était donc par définition – et par les règles de l'amitié – intouchable.

« - **Très drôle Penny** , répondis-je en lui lançant un coussin. »

Je la vis s'approcher de moi et pratiquement coller son visage au mien. Elle aussi était très belle, normal, c'était la version féminine de Noah.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda Noah alors que je m'interrogeai moi aussi sur sa santé mentale.

\- **Je regarde si elle a pleuré.**

 **\- Penny !** M'écriai-je.

\- **Simple vérification.** »

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Adélaïde et Lucy, mes autres camarades de chambre, ainsi que Timothy et Gaspard, ceux de Noah, nous rejoignirent et chacun se raconta ses vacances. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter, j'avais passé la majorité des vacances chez moi en Irlande à bouquiner et à passer du temps avec mon petit frère. Les jumeaux eux étaient partit au Brésil, le pays natal de leur père, et étaient revenus encore plus bronzés que d'habitude. J'appréciai ces petites soirées à discuter tranquillement avec mes amis. Ça me permettait d'oublier que demain c'était la rentrée.

.

 ** _oOo_**

.

Le réveil fut moins difficile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Habituellement je n'étais pas du matin et je commençais à n'être que partiellement réveillée après ma douche et un bon petit déjeuner mais c'était la rentrée et j'étais surexcitée. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je descendis dans la salle commune après m'être préparée et je saluai Noah qui était déjà là, entourée d'une bande de fille de première année qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Non mais vraiment, elles étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour s'intéressait aux garçons par Merlin ! Et aux plus vieux en plus !

« - **Salut Charlotte, tu as bien dormi ?** Me demanda poliment Noah après avoir réussi à s'extirper de son groupe d'admiratrice.

\- **Je suis en pleine forme !** »

Notre rôle du jour était plutôt simple, guider de nouveau les premières années mais cette fois-ci vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et recevoir les emplois du temps. Je comptais sur leur ventre gargouillant pour nous suivre – l'appel de la nourriture était universel – et ouvrit la marche avec le brun.

« - **Tu as obtenu les BUSES que tu voulais ?** Demandai-je à Noah.

\- **Oui, le professeur Flitwick pense que j'ai toutes mes chances pour entrer au Département de la Justice Magique ! Et toi, tu as enfin trouvé ce que tu veux faire ?** »

Avant de savoir que j'étais en réalité une sorcière, j'avais toujours voulu devenir – comme la majorité des petites filles de mon âge – princesse. Désir qui s'était vite évanoui quand j'avais compris que les princesses n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de mes lectures préférés et que le prince charmant n'avait dans la majorité des cas rien de charmant. Depuis, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de plan de rechange. J'avais pourtant passé des heures dans le bureau de Flitwick en cinquième année à discuter avec lui de toutes mes options mais rien, le néant. J'étais professionnellement parlant, désespérée. J'annonçai ce triste constat à Noah.

« **\- Et je pense que Flitwick va faire une crise de nerf s'il me voit encore débarqué dans son bureau avec mes fiches d'orientation !** » Déclarai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui n'était pas faux, il semblait prêt à sauter de son piédestal la dernière fois que nous avions discuté de mes possibilités de carrière et m'avait quasiment évité après cela. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si Planteuse de graine magique ne me tentait pas !

« **\- Tu as encore deux ans pour te décider de toute façon !** » M'encouragea Noah.

On se sépara en entrant dans la Grande Salle et je rejoignis mes amies qui étaient en pleine discussion sur leurs résultats de BUSES. J'avais eu tous les miens, ma pire note avait été un A en potions mais je ne m'en étais pas formalisé, j'avais pratiquement fait exploser mon chaudron au nez de l'examinateur pendant l'épreuve et je ne devais ma bonne note qu'à la théorie que j'avais révisé sans relâche. J'étais donc plutôt heureuse d'arrêter cette matière. Et je pense que Slughorn aussi d'ailleurs.

« - **Tiens Noah ne s'assoie pas avec Alicia ?** Demanda Lucy à Penny qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de son bol de céréales.

\- **Non ils ont rompu cet été. J'ai cru que ma mère allait installer un sortilège repousse hibou autour de la maison tellement elle le harcelait de lettre pour le récupérer**. »

Je jetai un regard à la blonde qui était installée à la table des rouges et or et qui parlait vivement à ses amis en fusillant Noah du regard. Ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention, bien trop occupé à rigoler avec ses amis. Penny ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur. Il faut dire qu'Alicia était du genre à raccourcir sa jupe jusqu'à l'indécence et que sa face était plus couverte de maquillage que Jeremy Grander n'avait de boutons sur son visage. Et croyez-moi il en avait beaucoup. Toujours est-il que personne n'avait compris ce que Noah faisait avec une fille comme ça et à en voir l'expression de nombreuses filles, la chasse à Noah Sullivan allait bientôt démarrer. Force et courage à lui, son environnement sonore allait bientôt être entouré de gloussements à n'en plus finir.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le professeur Flitwick passa parmi nous afin de nous distribuer nos emplois du temps – je jurerai qu'il avait pratiquement balancé le mien devant moi avant de se diriger vers Penny – et je me dépêchai de le parcourir des yeux – mon emploi du temps, pas Flitwick qu'on soit bien d'accord. J'avais les mardis et les jeudis après-midi de libre ! Penny se pencha vers moi pour que l'on puisse comparer nos plannings, nous avions botanique, sortilèges et métamorphoses en commun soit la moitié de nos cours ! Cette année promettait d'être géniale ! Enfin étant donné que je n'ai pas de dons de divination, je me gourais largement.

* * *

Vos avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Lia-Sail** et **Guest** pour leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **.**

Je posai mon sac sur l'une des tables situées dans le fond de la bibliothèque – à en voir le regard pincé de la bibliothécaire qui se tenait à quelques rangées de là, on aurait dit que je venais de le balancer – et essaya de tirer le plus délicatement possible la chaise sur laquelle je m'assis. Elle ne m'avait pas manqué celle-là avec sa tête de vautour et ses regards en coin ! Mais bon en bonne petite Serdaigle, la bibliothèque était un peu mon sanctuaire. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'heure que j'y avais passé depuis ma première année et j'avais un peu l'impression d'être chez moi ici. Tous ces livres a porté de main ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, en attraper un au hasard et en tourner les pages. Mais on avait beau n'être que le premier jour de cours, les professeurs nous avaient déjà donné des devoirs à faire. Lucy et Adelaïde étaient partit travailler dans la salle commune tandis que Penny devait me rejoindre plus tard. Sortant mes affaires, je décidai de commencer par les cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur une énième guerre des gobelins pour l'Histoire de la Magie – j'avais légèrement tiqué lorsque le professeur Flitwick m'avait conseillé de garder cette matière. Penny arriva alors que je mettais un point final à ma dissertation, plus d'une heure plus tard. Elle semblait passablement énervée et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de moi.

« **\- Non mais quelle bande de pimbêches !** » S'écria-t-elle, s'attirant un « _chuuuut_ » désobligeant de la bibliothécaire.

Tiens, apparemment la chasse aux Sullivan avait commencé.

« - **Elles m'ont coincé dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Une bande de gamines de Poufsouffle. Tu y crois toi ? Elles ont quoi, douze ans à tout casser ? Comme si faire amie-amie avec moi allait leur permettre de se faire remarquer par mon frère ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elles trouvent à ce crétin ?** »

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, me contentant de hocher la tête à chacune de ses nouvelles remarques. Je n'étais pas suicidaire au point d'avouer à Penny que son frère pouvait – sous certains angles de vue et avec une lumière tamisée– être canon. Autant me jeter moi-même du haut de la tour ouest ! Elle parvint à se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes et commença elle aussi ses devoirs non sans quelques remarques de temps en temps.

.

 **oOo**

.

Le rôle des préfets ne se limitait pas simplement à s'occuper des premières années. Plusieurs fois par semaines, nous devions faire des tours de garde le soir pour s'assurer que le couvre-feu était bien respecté. Imaginez ma joie de devoir me balader le soir dans les couloirs glacés du château à la recherche de jeunes délinquants. Lorsque l'heure d'aller faire ma promenade nocturne arriva, j'attrapai ma cape sur mon lit et saluai les filles. Noah était déjà là – est-ce qu'un jour je parviendrai à arriver avant lui ? – et je lui emboitai le pas lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune. Le tour entier qui nous était attribué prenait une petite heure et nous avions convenu ensemble l'année dernière – alors nous croulions sous les révisions pour le BUSES –de nous séparer en deux afin de gagner du temps. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me dirigeai vers le couloir sud du quatrième étage pendant que Noah descendait à l'étage inférieur. J'avais cru un instant voir l'incompréhension dans son regard mais il m'avait ensuite salué avec un sourire et avait disparu au détour d'un tournant.

J'avais longtemps été terrifié à l'idée de me promener seule la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais l'habitude s'était peu à peu installée et j'avais cessé de manquer de mourir d'une crise cardiaque au moindre bruit. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, avait même arrêté de surgir devant moi pour m'effrayer depuis plusieurs déjà. J'étais assez fière de moi et je marchai plutôt confiante dans le vaste couloir sud. Alors que je tournai près de la statue de Hidga N'a qu'un œil, une grosse marque sur le sol attira mon attention. Intriguée, je m'approchai et compris qu'un s'agissait d'une cape. Elle était couverte de broderie en forme d'étoiles et d'autres astres et il fallait un certain manque de goût pour oser porter une telle chose. A qui donc pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? McGonagall ? C'est vrai que certaines de ses robes étaient une torture visuelle… Je la ramassai avec l'idée de la déposer à un professeur demain pour qu'il puisse la rendre à la personne à qui elle appartenait lorsque mon regard se dirigea vers ma main. Ou plutôt mon absence de main. Je faillis pousser un hurlement, laissant tomber la cape et seul le fait que ma main réapparaisse à l'instant où le tissu tomba à terre permit à mon cri de ne pas résonner dans tout le château. Je pris quelques instants pour calmer les battements de mon cœur avant de me laisser envahir par la curiosité. J'avais déjà entendu parler des capes d'invisibilité mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu. La soie était douce sous mes mains et elle était si grande qu'on pouvait y cacher deux personnes en dessous. Qui donc pouvait posséder une telle cape ici ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Je ne cessai de la contempler depuis plusieurs instants lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Des bruits de courses ! De plusieurs personnes ! Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, mon statut de préfète m'autorisait à être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci pourtant une intuition me dictait que je ne devais pas être ici en ce moment. Les battements de mon cœur commençaient à s'accélérer en un rythme anarchique, il était temps que je me cache ! Je fus tenter de rentrer dans la salle la plus proche mais j'avais une cape d'invisibilité dans la main pardi ! Je la passai par-dessus mon corps et me plaquait contre le mur. Juste à temps pour voir débarquer quatre silhouettes. Je faillis m'étouffer en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Ils étaient quatre, aussi essoufflés les uns que les autres – bien que Pettigrew me semblait proche de l'évanouissement à en voir sa face rouge dégoulinante de sueur - et je priai de toutes mes forces pour que la cape continue de fonctionner, me plaquant d'avantages contre le mur. Les Maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, au grand complet devant moi. Quatre garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor, aussi connu à Poudlard que le sont les Beatles dans le monde moldu. Ils n'étaient pas seulement de véritable caricature de mannequins – bien que là encore Pettigrew faisait exception à la règle – ils étaient aussi de sacrés emmerdeurs ! Ils devaient estimer – surtout Black et Potter – qu'une semaine à Poudlard sans jouer un de leur sale tour était une semaine de perdue. Combien de fois je m'étais retrouvée avec les cheveux d'une autre couleur que la mienne ? En deuxième année, ils étaient même parvenus à verser dans les verres de la Grande Salle une potion qui avait fait tomber les sourcils de tout le monde. Jamais Madame Pomfresh n'avait vu autant de monde débarquer dans son infirmerie ! Bien sûr, ils n'avouaient jamais leur méfait mais tout le monde savait que c'était eux ! Et les professeurs semblaient les apprécier ce qui leur donnait un poids supplémentaire sur l'école. Le monde est d'une injustice. Bref, il fallait que je me concentre sur ce qui se passait devant moi. Potter, un grand mince à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs en bataille, semblait passablement énervé.

« **\- Elle est pas là Peter !** S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le plus petit – et plus rond – du groupe.

 **\- J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était ici qu'elle était tombée de mon sac !** Se mortifia Pettigrew en jetant des regards frénétiques tout autour de lui.

 **\- Réfléchis bien Peter** , fit Lupin avec sa voix calme, **où est-ce qu'elle aurait pu tomber sinon ?**

 **\- Et bien… peut être dans le couloir est… mais j'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle était ici.**

 **\- Visiblement tu t'es trompé** , ricana Black, un grand brun aux yeux gris. **Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- Je propose qu'on refasse tout le trajet de Peter encore une fois,** fit Lupin. **On a dû passer devant sans la voir. »**

Black leva les yeux au ciel et les quatre Maraudeurs repartirent en sens inverse. Je mis plusieurs minutes à oser bouger ne serait-ce que le moindre orteil. Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils préparaient tout leur sale tour, grâce à une cape d'invisibilité ! Parce qu'il était évident que c'était elle qu'ils cherchaient partout. Et c'était moi qui l'avais trouvé. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à la panique. Plusieurs options s'offraient à moi : soit je remettais la cape là où je l'avais trouvé et je continuai mon tour de garde comme si de rien n'était, soit je la gardai avec moi. Priver les Maraudeurs de leur cape était peut être une bonne chose après tout. Ils ne pourraient plus faire autant de mauvais tour et le château serait enfin calme ! Et puis, quelle était la probabilité qu'ils découvrent que c'était moi qui l'avait ? Je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà fait mon choix, ce château avait besoin de paix et de tranquillité et puis, c'était mon rôle en tant que préfète non ?

* * *

Vous aimez ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **PauKie** et **KokyuShiro Aoi** pour leurs reviews et merci aussi à vous lecteurs de l'ombre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **.**

Le réveil du lendemain fut beaucoup plus difficile. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. La veille, j'avais rapidement fini mon tour de garde, longeant les murs de peur de tomber sur les Maraudeurs au détour d'un couloir, et j'avais pratiquement couru jusqu'à ma salle commune. J'étais dans un état proche de l'euphorie, une cape d'invisibilité, j'avais trouvé une cape d'invisibilité ! Les quatre crétins ne pourraient désormais plus jouer leurs sales tours aussi facilement, la paix allait enfin revenir à Poudlard et je pourrai continuer à réviser tranquillement. Je m'étais couchée sereine, la cape désormais cachée sous mon lit et les cauchemars avaient commencé. J'étais seule dans un couloir, effectuant tranquillement mon tour de garde en sifflotant lorsqu'ils m'étaient tombés dessus. Potter m'avait jeté un sort, m'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste tandis que Black s'était penché vers moi.

« - **Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a, rend la moi** ! »

Derrière eux, les deux autres regardaient la scène en ricanant. J'avais envie de me débattre, de crier à l'aide mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais totalement à leur merci.

« - **Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de voir qu'on ne plaisante pas avec les Maraudeurs** , avait ricané Black en sortant sa baguette. »

Il avait alors lancé son sort, je m'étais pratiquement attendu à recevoir un Doloris mais j'avais simplement eu l'impression d'être plus légère. Les quatre garçons avaient alors éclaté de rire et m'avait laissé seule dans le couloir. J'étais parvenu à me défaire du sort de Potter au bout de quelques minutes et un courant d'air m'avait fait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Prise d'un doute, j'avais approché ma main de mes cheveux, ou du moins de l'endroit où ils avaient dû se trouver. Car j'étais désormais totalement chauve.

Je m'étais réveillée en sueur et j'avais aussitôt passé ma main dans mes cheveux, soulagée de sentir mes boucles entre mes doigts. A partir de ce moment-là, j'avais totalement regretté d'avoir ramassé cette cape. J'étais stupide, évidemment que les Maraudeurs allaient chercher qui leur avait volé leur cape et lui faire regretter. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à laisser passer un tel affront ! Et moi je tenais à mes cheveux par Merlin ! J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à comment me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais mise.

« **\- Ça va ?** Me demanda Penny alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Salle Commune pour prendre le petit déjeuner. **Tu as une sale tête.**

 **\- J'ai pas très bien dormi** , avouai-je.

 **\- Tu vas pouvoir faire une sieste vu que tu as ton après-midi de libre.** »

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car je n'étais pas loin de ressembler à un zombie en état de décomposition – les vers sortant de divers orifices en moins – et ma vitesse de pointe était proche de celle d'un escargot asthmatique. Je me préparai une bonne demi-douzaine de tartines, décidée à me remettre en forme lorsque mon regard dévia vers la table des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres, discutant à voix basse. Aucun doute, ils parlaient de la cape ! Mon ventre se noua et je reposai en grimaçant la tartine dans laquelle je m'apprêtais à croquer. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette cape à tout prix, tant pis pour la paix de Poudlard, mon cuir chevelu était en danger. Demain soir, lors de mon tour de garde, je déposerai la cape où je l'avais trouvé et je pourrai de nouveau savourer mon petit déjeuner.

.

 **oOo**

.

Le premier cours de la journée était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Selon Penny, le poste d'enseignant de cette matière était maudit car aucun d'entre eux n'était resté plus d'un an. Il paraitrait que cela est dû au fait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait postulé pour le poste et que Dumbledore lui avait refusé. On avait donc enchaîné les professeurs dans cette matière depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard et croyez-moi, Dumbledore ne semblait pas très regardant sur leur capacité d'enseignement – sans doute parce que personne ne voulait occuper un poste maudit ! En première année, on avait eu une espèce de barjot qui s'amusait à lancer des craies à la figure de ceux qui discutaient en deuxième année un petit bonhomme plus large que haut qui était si maladroit qu'il avait failli se faire manger tout cru par l'une des créatures qu'il était en train de nous présenter le professeur de troisième année, un Aurore, avait été le plus compétant mais il n'avait signé un contrat que pour un an s'en était suivi en quatrième année d'un professeur beaucoup plus intéressé par la gente féminine que par les créatures magiques et qui avait été viré quelques temps avant la fin de l'année pour avoir fait des avances à une septième année – on avait alors du finir le programme en faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque l'année dernière la professeur, une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années, était si timide qu'on avait passé l'année à moitié couché sur nos tables pour tenter d'entendre ce que sa petite voix nous racontait.

Vous l'aurez compris, je place donc tous mes espoirs en ce nouveau professeur. Surtout qu'aucune de mes amies n'avaient décidé de continuer à suivre ce cours. Etrangement, on nous avait donné rendez-vous au terrain de Quidditch et les spéculations allaient bon train sur ce qui nous attendait là-haut. Le plus populaire était que le terrain avait été transformé en un parcours géant rempli de créatures et qu'il nous faudrait le traverser sans se faire croquer un bout de jambe. Pourtant, lorsque l'on arriva là-haut, la pelouse était toujours aussi verte et pas la moindre trace de Strangulot ou de Pitiponk.

« - **Bonjour à tous** , nous lança un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année, **je suis le professeur Smith. Asseyez-vous.** »

Ne voyant aucune chaise autour de nous, on s'installa sur le sol, intrigué. Personne n'osait parler, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« **\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner ce que je sais sur les fantômes, les Inferi, les Détraqueurs et autres créatures que vous pourriez un jour être amené à croiser en cette période de trouble. Il en vrai que savoir les caractéristiques de ces bestioles pourraient vous être utiles mais que pourriez-vous faire face à une horde de Détraqueurs ? Quelles seraient vos chances de survie face à eux avec pour seule défense votre baguette ? Que feriez-vous ?**

 **\- Il suffirait de produire un Patronus professeur** , fit une fille de Serpentard.

 **\- C'est exact. Maintenant, imaginez que vous n'arrivez pas à produire un Patronus. Que feriez-vous ?**

 **\- Un transplanage ?** Tenta un Poufsouffle.

 **\- Correct.** **Et maintenant, si votre baguette se brisait ?**

Le silence envahit le stade. Sa question était pertinente. Que ferait un sorcier sans sa baguette ? Nous en étions totalement dépendants, peu de sorciers arrivaient à produire de la magie sans elle. Le professeur Smith semblait ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire car un petit sourire avait envahi son visage strict.

« **\- Allez dans les vestiaires, vous y trouverez des tenues. Mettez-les puis revenez ici. Vous avez cinq minutes.** »

La classe se leva avec entrain, excitée à l'idée de voir ce qu'avait préparé le professeur. J'étais quand même septique en franchissant la porte des vestiaires. Où étaient donc les créatures ? Et pourquoi devoir se changer ? Une dizaine de tas de vêtements étaient posés sur les bancs du vestiaire des filles. Des vêtements de sport. Un tee-shirt au couleur de notre maison avec notre nom marqué dans le dos, un short noir ample et des baskets qui s'ajustaient à notre pointure dès qu'on les enfilait. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'accentua. J'enfilai la tenue, me cachant dans les douches pour me changer, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'exposer ainsi mon corps aux autres filles de la classe. J'étais timide des mollets que voulez-vous. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le corps sans défaut d'Alicia ? Pourquoi étais-je génétiquement programmée pour être aussi pâle ? Questions existentielles que je me posais depuis pas mal de temps mais pour lesquelles je n'avais aucune réponse.

On retourna sur le terrain, les garçons étaient déjà là. Je tirai discrètement sur mon short pour essayer de le descendre un peu plus sur mes cuisses en veillant tout de même à ne pas montrer mes sous-vêtements – je n'avais pas sorti la grande lingerie aujourd'hui.

« **\- Chaque cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se déroulera de la manière suivante** , annonça le professeur Smith, **vous viendrez ici peu avant le début du cours vous changer. La première heure, vous ferez le tour du stade en courant. La deuxième heure, nous passerons à la théorie. Le premier sujet que nous évoquerons sera à propos des Détraqueurs. Vous pouvez commencer à courir. »**

Alors là, je dis non. Non, non, non et encore non ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui aime le sport ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai six kilos de trop, une passion certaine pour la nourriture – lorsque ma santé capillaire n'est pas en jeu – et que monter deux escaliers à la suite est un défi quotidien. Non mais sérieusement, il s'imagine quoi, que je me fais tous les matins un petit 100m sprint avant d'aller prendre tranquillement mon petit déjeuner ? Je n'aime pas le sport, je déteste ça même ! Donner moi un livre entier sur la bataille des trolls à apprendre par cœur mais ne me faites pas courir par Merlin ! Je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré autour de moi. Certains avaient déjà commencé – Black, Potter et Noah en tête – alors que d'autres hésitaient encore. Je me dirigeai vers le professeur, bien décidé à lui révéler que j'étais atteinte d'une maladie rare qui m'oblige à ne faire aucun effort physique mais il était déjà occupé avec une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait déjà tenté la même approche.

« **\- Tout élève qui ne cours pas d'ici les trente prochaines secondes aura un T pour commencer l'année**. »

J'ai immédiatement arrêté de marcher vers lui. Je n'avais jamais eu de T, même en potions, même alors que mon chaudron avait explosé à la tête du professeur Slughorn. Ma conscience de Serdaigle m'en empêchait. Le premier tour du stade fut moins difficile que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Mais le deuxième me rappela que je n'avais rien d'un marathonien. Je respirai aussi fort qu'un phoque, l'air semblait ne plus vouloir entrer dans mes poumons et je n'étais plus qu'un tas de sueur. Au troisième tour, j'avais un point de côté de chaque côté du corps et mes jambes avaient commencé à trembler. Au quatrième, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Que pensez-vous du Professeur Smith et de sa manière d'enseigner ?

A votre avis, les Maraudeurs vont-ils remontrer jusqu'à Charlotte ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **Destrange** et **Paukie** pour leur message ^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **.**

J'avais enfin trouvé ma voie : j'allais ouvrir un magasin de confiseries. Pourquoi de confiserie me direz-vous ? Avez-vous déjà été trahi par un bonbon ? Un bonbon, ça vous aime, ça ne se moque pas de vous et plus important, ça ne vous force pas à faire des tours de course à huit heures du matin. Que du bénéfice non ? Pourquoi s'acharner à apprendre des dizaines de sortilèges ou l'histoire de la guerre des ogres si le bonheur réside simplement à l'intérieur d'un petit emballage papier ? Ou alors c'est peut-être le fait que je venais d'en avaler une dizaine à la suite qui me faisait autant les aimer. Trop de sucre sûrement. Il faut dire que ma journée avait plutôt mal commencé et les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'aller en s'améliorant.

Je m'étais donc évanoui en pleine course, devant une quinzaine d'élèves. Pour ma défense, je vous rappelle que j'avais clairement annoncé que je détestais le sport et, autre fait jouant en ma faveur, je n'avais rien avalé au petit déjeuner parce que mes cheveux étaient en danger. Ah et je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit non plus. Alors évidemment que mon corps m'avait lâché ! Bon certes j'avais une cardio déplorable mais personne n'est parfait. Le professeur Smith avait aussitôt accouru vers moi. On aurait pu s'attendre à un peu de compassion de sa part, après tout c'était de sa faute si ma tête avait fait connaissance avec la pelouse du stade, mais il semblait totalement dépourvu d'empathie. Pire que cela même, il m'avait d'avantage enfoncé.

« **\- Vous comprenez dorénavant pourquoi il est important que vous ayez une bonne condition physique. Cette jeune fille n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes avec un loup-garou à ses trousses.** »

Tordant non ? J'avais même entendu quelques ricanements venant du groupe d'élèves mais j'avais gardé la tête basse – souvenez-vous que je ressemble à cet instant précis à une tomate rouge dégoulinant de sueur et que j'avais quand même légèrement honte de moi à cet instant précis. Les larmes m'étaient même venues aux yeux d'être ainsi humiliée devant tout le monde mais j'étais parvenu à ne pas les faire couler. Cardio non mais glande lacrymale au top oui. Le professeur – crétin – Smith avait alors décrété que je devais me rende à l'infirmerie et j'avais vu Noah s'approcher de moi mais fait étrange, Lupin s'était alors proposé pour m'accompagner. J'y avais alors vu un acte de sympathie inter-préfet – il était le préfet des Gryffondor – et je l'avais suivi alors que les autres reprenaient leur course. On avait jamais trop discuté lui et moi, on avait quelques fois échangé des banalités à propos de notre rôle de préfet ou des cours de runes – seul cours que nous avions en commun sans ses amis – et j'avais toujours pensé qu'il était le maraudeur le plus sympathique et le plus agréable. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'esprit détraqué de ses amis, sans doute se contentait-il de les suivre afin de ne pas être mis à l'écart. On avançait en silence depuis quelques mètres, les couloirs étant déserts à cette heure-ci et je sentais mon havre de paix se rapprocher de moi.

« **\- Je peux te poser une question ?** Me demanda Lupin.

 **\- Bien sûr.** »

Sans doute allait-il me demander quelque chose à voir avec les devoirs de runes qu'on nous avait donné pendant les vacances. Moi aussi je les avais trouvé assez complexe.

« **\- Tu as patrouillé dans quelques coins hier soir ?** »

Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à palpiter à une vitesse anormale dans mon thorax. Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire de gentil à propos de Lupin, il est aussi fourbe que ces amis ! Profiter que je sois à l'agonie – nous n'avons pas tous la même tolérance à la douleur – pour m'interroger. Je respirai un bon coup avant de lui répondre, essayant de garder une expression neutre.

 **« - Le troisième étage pourquoi ?** »

J'étais assez fière de moi. Voix calme, limite blasée, qu'on me décerne immédiatement un prix pour mon jeu d'acteur.

« **\- Ah bon ? Sullivan m'a pourtant dit que c'était lui qui avait fait cet étage et que vous vous sépariez pour faire votre tour.** »

Penny avait raison, son frère n'était qu'un crétin.

« - **Il a dû confondre** , fis-je en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Oui certainement**. »

Je ne sais pas si j'avais réussi à le convaincre mais il n'en reparla pas le restant du trajet. Une fois assuré que l'infirmière me prenait en charge, il retourna en cours. L'infirmière m'avait alors examiné, déclarant que j'avais besoin de repos et d'un bon repas et que je resterai ici jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Voilà donc plus d'une heure que j'étais assise dans un lit à l'infirmerie, regardant l'infirmière qui était occupée avec une Poufsouffle couverte d'une étrange substance verte à augmenter mes chances soit de mourir du diabète, soit d'obésité. C'était Penny qui m'avait ramené ses bonbons préférés à l'interclasse, Noah l'avait prévenu lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, et on avait insulté le professeur Smith de tous les noms avant qu'elle ne doive retourner en classe.

J'avais rejoint mes amies à la Grande Salle le midi, me mettant dos à la table des Gryffondor histoire de réussir à avaler quelque chose. Je mourrai de faim ! J'avais un corps à approvisionner par Merlin.

« - **Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé dans les couloirs en train de s'embrasser** , fit Lucy qui était un peu la commère des Serdaigle, toujours au courant de tous les potins et qui se faisait une joie de nous les divulguer.

 **\- Qui ça ? Qui ça ?** Demanda Adelaïde dont elle venait d'éveiller la curiosité.

 **\- Noah et Alicia.** »

Penny, qui venait d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille, faillit s'étrangler à ce moment-là. Je dus lui taper dans le dos pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard surpris des autres habitants de notre maison avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se calmer.

« **\- Tu es sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de mon imbécile de frère ?** Demanda-t-elle le visage encore rouge.

 **\- Certaine, il était face à moi. Et impossible de confondre la permanente d'Alicia avec une autre.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? Ils ont rompu !**

 **\- Manifestement ce n'est plus le cas** , déclarai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui discutait joyeusement à ses amis.

 **\- C'est vraiment un crétin, non mais regardez cette fille ! Je préférerai mille fois qu'il sorte avec l'une d'entre vous !**

 **\- C'est vrai ?** Fit Adelaïde visiblement intéressée.

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non mais vous m'avez comprise, je déteste cette fille.**

 **\- Si elle rend ton frère heureux ?** Tentai-je.

 **\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a comme belle-sœur**.

.

oOo

.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi – j'avais ma demi-journée de libre – lorsque je toquai à la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick. Il fut surpris en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de moi et je jurerai l'avoir vu hésiter à refermer la porte. Mais sa conscience professionnelle devait l'en empêcher et il me fit signe d'entrer. J'avais passé tellement de temps ici l'année dernière que je pouvais citer par cœur les titres des grimoires qui composaient sa bibliothèque personnelle.

« **\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mlle Swayer ?** Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fluette. »

J'étais prête, j'avais répété mon texte une dizaine de fois à Penny avant qu'elle ne me menace de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie si je disais encore un seul mot.

« **\- Professeur, j'ai bien réfléchi et il semble que je me sois trompée dans le choix de mes matières. Voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup pensé à mon avenir depuis la rentrée et il semble évident que je ne sois pas destinée à faire carrière dans un métier qui implique la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai arrêter ce cours afin de pouvoir me consacrer d'avantages aux autres.** »

Je repris mon souffle après ma tirade, j'avais tout débité d'un coup mais je n'avais rien oublié et j'étais assez satisfaite de moi. Si avec ça il n'acceptait pas je…

« **\- Non.** »

… Quoi ? Il dû voir l'incompréhension dans mon regard car il ajouta :

« **\- Voyez-vous Mlle Swayer, le professeur Smith est venu me parler de l'incident qu'il y a eu ce matin lors de son cours. Il est évident que vous voulez arrêter cette matière à cause de cela et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne raison. Il ne faut pas vous arrêter au premier obstacle venu.**

 **\- Mais professeur…**

 **\- Et puis, un peu de sport n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.** »

C'est un nabot de 90cm qui me dit ça ? J'aimerai bien le voir courir, je suis sûre que même moi je vais plus vite que lui ! C'est dépité et en colère que je sortie de son bureau. J'étais donc condamnée à continuer cette matière. Joie.

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque bien décidée à passer mes nerfs sur mes devoirs et m'installai à ma place habituelle. J'avais le nez dans un livre sur la métamorphose lorsque je sentis une présence devant moi. Je relevai la tête et tomba sur le beau visage de Noah. Que me voulait-il ? Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous étions amis lui et moi, plutôt des camarades de classe, et Penny et lui avaient pour accord de ne pas trainer plus que de raison ensemble ce qui faisait qu'en dehors de nos tours de préfets nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui était dommage parce qu'il était sympa mais bon, ma loyauté allait envers ma meilleure amie.

« **\- Il y a un problème ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- En fait** , fit-il en s'installait face à moi, **je peux t'aider en DCFM.**

 **\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Me greffer un nouveau cœur ? »**

Il eut un air interrogateur. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'était une greffe, étant de sang pur la médecine moldue lui était étrangère.

« **\- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis vraiment nulle. Un cas désespéré.**

 **\- Tu manques simplement d'entraînement. Rendez-vous demain matin après le petit-déjeuner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ah et n'en parle pas à ma sœur s'il te plait, elle est déjà assez insupportable en ce moment et elle va s'imaginer des choses. »**

Il s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir et je fus soudain prise d'un doute.

« **\- Attends Noah ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** »

Je le vis hésiter, visiblement gêné.

« **\- Il semblerait que j'ai fait une gaffe. Back m'a interrogé à midi sur l'endroit où tu as fait ton tour de garde hier soir et depuis il te cherche**. »

J'étais foutue.

* * *

Une review pour soutenir cette pauvre Charlotte ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard (désolée)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Comme je vous le disais donc, j'étais foutue. Black me cherchait et j'étais condamnée à passer le restant de ma scolarité à me cacher. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on y pense car n'importe quelle autre fille de Poudlard aurait été ravi d'attirer ainsi l'attention du Gryffondor. Noah était à peine partit que j'avais rangé mes affaires et que j'avais pratiquement – le mot pratiquement est important – couru vers ma salle commune afin de me mettre à l'abri. Mon plan de survie était assez simple : rester enfermée jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité dans la salle commune. Simple et efficace. Bon je n'avais pas encore trouvé quelle excuse sortir pour pouvoir louper tous les cours mais j'y réfléchissais activement. Mes amies avaient bien sûr remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal mais j'avais mis cela sous le coup du stress d'avoir une mauvaise note en DCFM.

Mais hélas le matin était arrivé et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'argument valable pour rester dans ma salle commune. Je m'étais donc levée la boule au ventre et j'avais prétexté ne pas avoir faim pour éviter de me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Car qui dit Grande Salle, dit maraudeurs. J'étais donc condamnée à ne plus prendre de petit déjeuner. Et puis il y avait l'entraînement avec Noah. Comment pourrait-il m'aider ? Il était présent lors de mon humiliation en DCFM, il avait bien vu que j'étais nulle en course. Sans doute que je devais lui faire pitié. Mais bon, toute aide était bonne à prendre et j'enfournai mes affaires de sport dans mon sac avant de partir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je me changeai dans les vestiaires et rallongea de quelques centimètres mon short de sport grâce à un sortilège. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et je m'allongeai sur l'herbe pour profiter des rayons du soleil en attendant Noah. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, déjà changé et me salua.

« **Tiens** , fit-il en me lançant une pomme que je réussis par miracle à attraper au vol. **J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Merci**. »

Pourquoi j'avais ressenti cette étrange sensation au ventre en comprenant qu'il avait remarqué mon absence et donc qu'il avait fait attention à moi ? Et qu'il m'avait amené à manger ? Sans doute la faim. Oui c'était ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

« - **Bon, on va commencer par faire un tour en marchant pour s'échauffer**. »

Ah marcher ! Ca je maitrisais. C'est d'un bon pas qu'on commença à marcher, côte à côte. C'était étrange de me retrouver seule avec Noah, d'habitude il y avait une bande de gamins braillards autour de nous ce qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place pour la discussion hormis quelques paroles par-ci par-là. Et puis, il était de nouveau avec Alicia maintenant, que pensait cette dernière du fait que son copain aidait une autre fille ? Le savait-elle seulement ? Pas qu'elle ait à craindre quelque chose venant de ma part, je n'étais pas le genre de fille à piquer le copain des autres et je n'étais certainement pas le genre de Noah hormis s'il avait développé une passion soudaine pour les baleines. Mais point de déclaration pour les cétacés en vue.

« - **Alors** , commença-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, **pourquoi Black te cherche-t-il ?** »

Pouvais-je lui dire la vérité ? Que j'avais découvert le secret des Maraudeurs ? Sans doute pas, cela lui créerait des ennuis avec les Gryffondor et je ne voulais pas être responsable de cela.

« **\- Aucune idée**. »

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ma réponse, sans doute se doutait-il que j'étais en train de lui mentir mais il n'insista pas. Le tour suivant, on commença à courir à petites foulées. Noah resta à côté de moi – alors que je l'avais vu courir à un rythme soutenu pendant de longues minutes sans en éprouver de fatigue – et il me donna des conseils pour respirer. Je ne dis pas que cette séance allait résoudre tous mes problèmes mais je n'avais pas fait de malaise cette fois-ci bien que j'étais sans doute écarlate et que je puais la transpiration à plein nez. Mieux que cela, me concentrer sur ma course m'avait permis de me vider la tête et après une douche dans les vestiaires, je me rendis l'esprit serein à mon prochain cours en dégustant ma pomme.

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

La matinée s'était déroulée tranquillement bien que j'avais senti le regard perçant de Black sur ma nuque. Mais j'étais restée accrochée à Penny comme une moule à son rocher et il n'avait donc pas pu m'approcher, ne voulait sûrement pas évoquer la cape devant ma meilleure amie. Et à cet instant-même j'étais en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, cours qu'aucun maraudeur ne suivait et je pouvais donc écouter le cours tranquillement. Ou plutôt essayer de ne pas m'endormir en écoutant le cours. Lucy, qui était assise à côté de moi, avait carrément arrêté de résister et dormait profondément sur son début de prise de note. Ma tête posée sur ma main droite, je laissai mon regard dévier sur la classe lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur une nuque brune assise deux rangs devant. Il avait été vraiment gentil avec moi alors que sa sœur l'aurait – nous aurait – sans doute tuée si elle apprenait qu'on se voyait sans son accord, même si c'était pour aller suer. Faisait-il vraiment ça pour se faire pardonner d'avoir parlé à Black ? Et pourquoi, quelque part au fond de mon esprit, j'espérai que ce soit pour une autre raison ?

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

« - **Penny, tu m'écoutes ?** Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie qui fixait depuis plusieurs minutes le mur d'affichage de la salle commune. »

Par un heureux hasard d'emploi du temps, nous avions toutes les deux notre jeudi après-midi de libre et j'avais proposé à Penny que l'on reste dans la salle commune – seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment en sécurité – ce qu'elle avait accepté. Mais depuis notre arrivée, elle semblait totalement ailleurs.

« - **Hum… quoi ? Tu disais quoi ?** Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Tu n'as rien écouté en fait !** M'indignai-je.

 **\- Désolée Cha, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs mais je t'écoute maintenant !**

 **\- Je disais que le cours de DCFM s'était plutôt bien passé ! Bon je n'ai rien d'une marathonienne – c'est une personne qui court pendant plusieurs kilomètres – mais le professeur Smith a dit qu'on pourrait peut-être obtenir quelque chose de moi.**

 **\- C'est super ça !**

Je me sentais mal de ne pas lui avouer que son frère m'avait aidé mais je lui avais promis de ne pas le faire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier m'avait de nouveau donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch le lendemain. Bref, il fallait que je pense à autre chose qu'au mâle Sullivan et mon devoir de sortilège allait m'aider pour cela. Je sortis un parchemin vierge ainsi que ma plume et mon encrier avant de me rendre compte que Penny avait de nouveau le regard dans le vide.

« - **Bon** , fis-je en la fixant, **tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives maintenant !** »

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, sans doute pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait mais la salle commune était pratiquement vide, les autres élèves étaient soit en cours soit en train de profiter du soleil dehors. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis fini par déclarer :

« **\- J'aimerai faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch**. »

Alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais déjà vu Penny voler sur un balai en première année, elle semblait plus à l'aise que la majorité des autres élèves mais je savais qu'elle avait souvent volé dans sa propriété avec son frère avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

« **\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Je dois te rappeler qui est le capitaine de l'équipe ?** Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Son frère, évidemment.

« - **Je pense qu'il est capable de reconnaître un bon joueur quand il en voit un, même si c'est sa sœur.**

 **\- Et les autres ? Ils vont penser que je suis pistonnée parce que mon crétin de jumeau est le capitaine !**

 **\- Voyons Penny, tous les Serdaigles savent bien qu'entre Noah et toi ce n'est pas le grand amour.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… je sais que je suis douée mais est-ce que j'ai le niveau pour faire partit de l'équipe ? »**

C'était très étrange de voir Penny douter d'elle-même. Elle était plutôt du genre confiante et c'était plutôt moi dans le rôle de la fille qui n'avait pas confiance en elle. Mais il semblerait qu'à cet instant les rôles soient échangés.

« - **Écoute, les essais ont lieu… samedi** , fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage. **Il faut que tu essayes sinon tu le regretteras. Et Lucy, Adelaïde et moi on sera là pour t'encourager !**

 **\- C'est vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'espoir dans le regard.

 **\- Évidemment ! Tu es notre amie !**

 **\- Merci Cha, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »**

 _._

 _oOo_

 _._

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Penny avait fini par avouer à Lucy et Adelaïde son souhait d'entrer dans l'équipe et elles lui avaient immédiatement dit qu'elles viendraient aux essais l'encourager. C'est donc de bonne humeur – avec une Penny légèrement tremblante – que l'on se rendit le samedi après-midi au terrain de Quidditch malgré la pluie qui tombait. De nombreux Serdaigle allaient essayer de tenter leur chance, des deuxièmes années aux septièmes années mais j'étais persuadée que Penny avait toutes ses chances. A trois heures piles, Noah s'avança sur le terrain dans sa tenue de Quidditch et s'il fut surpris de voir sa sœur, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« - **Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus. Cette année il n'y a que deux postes de libre, un poursuiveur et l'attrapeur. Donc ceux qui sont venus pour un autre poste peuvent partir.** »

Une dizaine de personnes sortirent du stade, dépités, et plusieurs vinrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour regarder la suite. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose au Quidditch – j'allais surtout aux matchs pour encourager mon équipe plutôt que pour l'esprit sportif – mais je savais faire la différence entre quelqu'un de bon sur un balai et quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa place dessus. Et Penny était excellente. Elle postulait pour le poste d'attrapeur et filait à toute allure sur son balai. C'est donc naturellement que son frère lui donna le poste et personne de présent n'osa protester.

« - **J'ai réussi, j'ai été prise !** S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'on se dirigeait en courant vers elle pour la féliciter.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit ! Tu as été géniale !**

 **\- Tu aurais vu la tête de ton frère quand tu as attrapé le vif d'or !** Fit Lucy en rigolant. **On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler une pomme avariée. »**

On rigola ensemble avant de retourner tranquillement vers le château en détaillant chaque instant de l'essai de Penny. Alors qu'on retournait vers la salle commune, je vis que mon lacet était défait et fit signe aux autres filles que je les rattraperai. Lorsque je me redressai, je n'eus le temps de faire qu'un pas avant qu'une main ne se pose sur ma bouche et je sentis qu'on me tirait vers la porte la plus proche. Je tentai de crier alors qu'on me poussa violement contre le mur et essaya de crier d'avantage en reconnaissant qui se trouver devant moi.

« **\- Où est-elle ?** Gronda Black. _**Où est la cape ?**_ »

* * *

Black est dans la place ! Alors pensez-vous qu'il va malmener la pauvre Charlotte ? Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Un début d'attirance pour le sexy Noah ?

La suite au prochain épisode !


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

« **\- Où est-elle ?** Gronda Black. _**Où est la cape ?**_ »

J'avais lu de nombreuses histoires – sans doute mon côté fleur bleue – où la protagoniste principale se faisait emmener dans une pièce sombre par le sexy et ténébreux mâle de l'histoire. Là où notre histoire diffère, c'est que elle recevait un bon gros baiser tandis que moi je me retrouvais plaquée contre un mur avec un Black furieux. Vous vous dites sans doute que ça peut faire une bonne trame pour une future histoire d'amour, le beau gosse de l'école qui tombe éperdument amoureux de la petite intello mais permettez-moi de vous répondre ceci : ah, ah, ah. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas les flammes de la passion que je peux lire à cet instant dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

« - **Tu vas me répondre !** S'impatienta ce dernier.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi de quoi tu parles** , dis-je même si on aurait plutôt dit le couinement d'une bête prise au piège- ce qui était un peu le cas en fait. »

Bien sûr, j'aurai pu tout lui avouer et lui rendre sa foutue cape, sans doute qu'il en serait resté là et je n'aurais eu le droit qu'à quelques regards noirs au détour d'un couloir mais au fond de moi, j'étais révoltée. De quel droit se permettait-il, lui et sa bande de décérébrés, de s'en prendre aux autres ? Durant toute ma scolarité, j'avais été la cible – indirectement étant donné que toute l'école était touchée – de leurs farces. Je m'étais retrouvée couverte de peinture de la tête aux pieds en première année, mes sourcils avaient disparus en deuxième année, mes cheveux avaient pris à peu près toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et des dizaines d'autres bouffonneries dans ce genre. Simplement parce que cela les amusait et qu'ils savaient qu'à part une retenue – lorsque les professeurs arrivaient à prouver que c'était eux les responsables ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas bien que personne n'en doutait – ils ne risquaient pas grande chose. Et sans leur cape, celle que je gardais précieusement sous mon lit, préparer leurs blagues seraient beaucoup plus compliqué. Et point important, j'étais préfète. Le directeur m'avait confié ce rôle et j'étais à peu près sûre que cela faisait partit de mes attributions, d'empêcher les maraudeurs de jouer leurs sales tours. Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les laisser faire. Je jetai un regard à Black, si sûr de lui, se moquant totalement du fait qu'il me faisait mal et cela me révolta d'avantage.

« - **Arrête un peu, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a ! Tu es tombée dessus pendant ta ronde sinon tu n'aurais pas menti à Remus !** »

Je n'étais peut être qu'une simple Serdaigle à ses yeux, un obstacle d'un mètre cinquante-quatre entre lui et sa précieuses cape mais je refusais de me laisser faire. Je refusais d'être effrayée par un gamin en pleine crise parce qu'on lui avait piqué son jouet favori. C'est d'un air décidé que je relevai la tête pour cette fois-ci ne plus enlever mon regard du sien. Il sembla surpris de mon soudain changement de comportement.

« - **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris je suis préfète Black** , fis-je d'une fois forte, comptant sur ma fierté pour ne pas la faire trembler, **alors tu vas** _ **immédiatement**_ **me lâcher. De plus, sache que je t'enlève dix points pour violence physique envers un élève.** »

Prend ça Black ! Il fut tellement surpris qu'il relâcha sa prise autour de moi et j'en profitai pour passer sous son bras et m'enfuir. Essoufflée d'avoir couru sur une vingtaine de mètres – notez l'amélioration ! – je me réfugiai dans la première salle ouverte et refermai la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre le battant de bois, mon cœur battant si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire par Merlin ? Tenir tête à Black ! Pire, lui enlever des points ! Je n'avais même pas le droit de faire ça mais j'avais été tellement énervée sur le moment. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que l'horreur devant ce que je venais de faire. J'étais foutue, il ne me restait plus qu'à plier bagage et rentrer en Irlande pour ouvrir ce fameux magasin de bonbons. Je restai de longues minutes à attendre avant de décider que Black devait certainement être partit. Je passai ma tête en dehors de la salle, jetant un coup d'œil des deux côtés. La voie étant libre, je partis vers ma salle commune. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'allonger dans mon lit et oublier cet affreux moment.

.

oOo

.

Alors que j'arrivai devant la tour des Serdaigles, je vis Noah en grande discussion avec Alicia. Visiblement le ton n'était pas très amical et il semblait passablement énervé. En temps normal, j'aurai fait demi-tour mais je n'avais qu'un objectif : aller dans mon lit le plus rapidement possible. Je baissai alors la tête pour me faire la plus petite possible – pensant ironiquement que j'avais une cape capable de me rendre invisible à quelques mètres – et passai à côté d'eux rapidement.

« - **…. Me dire où tu vas après le petit déjeuner ?** Fulminait Alicia »

Visiblement Noah ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait courir avec moi chaque matinée. Super, comme si j'avais besoin de me retrouver dans une embrouille de plus. Il suffisait pourtant qu'il lui dise que c'était à moi qu'il donnait rendez-vous et elle se rendrait bien compte qu'elle ne craignait rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil désolé à Noah et franchit la porte de la salle commune avant que sa copine ne me remarque. La chaleur du feu de cheminée me réchauffa quelque peu et j'en profitai quelques instants avant de monter dans mon dortoir et de m'étaler dans mon lit après avoir fait voler mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ah qu'est-ce que j'étais bien enfouie sous mon tas de couvertures ! Rien ne pourrait m'y enlever avant au moins…

 _Toc, toc, toc._

C'était quoi ça encore ? Je relevai la tête de mon oreiller et ouvrit un œil pour voir qui faisait ce bruit. Une chouette se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un parchemin dans la patte et le bec tapant contre le carreau. Je me levai en grognant, réfléchissant à comment attraper ce stupide volatile pour le faire cuire à la broche, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une vague de froid me fit pousser un petit cri et je me dépêchais d'attraper le parchemin avant de pratiquement refermer la fenêtre sur le volatile qui s'enfuit en poussant de petit cri indigné. Oups. Il n'y avait pas de destinataire sur le papier ainsi je me permis de l'ouvrir. Ce que j'aurai mieux fait d'éviter si vous voulez mon avis.

« _Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, ça ne fait que commencer. SB._ »

Super.

.

oOo

.

Le lundi matin fut déprimant à tout point de vue. Le soleil de l'été avait disparu, laissant place à un épais brouillard et à un froid glacial alors que nous n'étions qu'au début du mois de septembre. Froid qui s'insinuait sans peine sous mon short de sport et dans ma gorge, produisant une légère brume en sortant de ma bouche. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que je courais et Noah avait beau m'encourager, je me laissai tomber par terre en mettant une main sur ma poitrine pour en calmer les battements.

« **\- Stop ! Une pause par pitié !** Fis-je en haletant à bout de souffle. »

Je sais, même à moi je me faisais de la peine et mon estime de moi était absente. Mais c'était àa ou m'évanouir de nouveau. Noah hésita un instant avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas ressentir le froid ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi canon ? Même cette hideuse tenue de sport n'enlevait rien à son charme… Stop Charlotte, tu t'égares. Et je te rappelle que tu es vautrée sur le sol en une imitation d'une crise d'asthme. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau. Il semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur ses baskets. Je repensai à la discussion que j'avais entendu la veille entre lui et Alicia. Allait-il m'annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus m'aider ? Était-ce égoïste de ma part de ne pas souhaiter entendre ces mots ? Car il fallait bien se l'avouer, je n'allais pas courir tous les matins juste pour progresser en DCFM. Mais Noah ne dit rien, se contenant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

.

oOo

.

Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas tenir compte de l'avertissement de Black et je vous rappelle que je fais partit de la maison de Serdaigle c'est-à-dire ceux qui en ont un peu dans le crâne – du moins pour une majorité d'entre nous – je m'attendais donc à subir sa vengeance à tout moment. Il ne devait pas être du genre patient car cela commença dès le deuxième cours de la semaine – nous n'avions pas histoire de la magie en commun ce qui fait que j'avais été épargné dans cette matière. J'avais pour habitude de m'installer au milieu de la classe à côté d'une de mes amies mais Black se précipita pour s'installer sur la chaise libre à côté de moi avant que Penny ne puisse s'y installer. La majorité des élèves étant arrivés, il n'était pas possible de changer de place et tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Sans doute devaient-ils se demander ce que faisait l'illustre Black à côté d'une pauvre petite Serdaigle. Je jetai un regard d'aide à Penny avant qu'elle ne parte s'installer dans le fond à côté de Potter qui discutait à voix basse avec Lupin, nous fixant eux aussi. Jugeant que la meilleure attitude à adapter étant l'indifférence – il n'allait quand même pas tenter quelque chose devant autant de monde et le professeur Flitwick, enfin du moins je l'espère – je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et commençai à suivre le cours, ignorant le regard perçant de Black sur moi. Jusqu'à ce que, en plongeant ma plume dans l'encrier, je ne remarque que le cours que je venais d'écrire était en train de se transformer sous mes yeux. Et je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'horreur en me rendant compte de ce qui était à présent inscrit, cri qui attira l'attention du professeur Flitwick qui s'approcha de nous. Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher mon parchemin mais cela attira son regard sur ce dernier et me tendit la main pour que je lui donne. Mortifiée, rouge de honte, je lui tendis.

« - **Et bien Mlle Swayer** , commença-t-il en me jetant un regard à la fois surpris et indigné, **je vous prierais de suivre le cours dorénavant et de garder votre… penchant pour vos heures de libres.** »

Je me dépêchais de fourrer dans mon sac le parchemin qu'il me rendit et heureusement pour mon bien-être mental, la fin du cours se déroula sans encombre. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick nous libéra, je me dépêchai de me rendre dans ma salle commune pour y jeter le parchemin dans le feu, fixant les centaines de « JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE SIRIUS BLACK » qui y était inscrit.

Je détestais Sirius Black.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **BLACK**

* * *

Peter n'est qu'un crétin. Un crétin doublé d'un imbécile. Il avait réussi à perdre la cape de James, _la cape de James_ bon sang ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait perdu le seul neurone qu'il avait – ça on avait l'habitude – mais on avait besoin de cette cape. Remus, James et moi, on avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il est revenu dans la salle commune sans la nourriture qu'il devait aller prendre en cuisine – seule mission pour laquelle il se dévouait sans mal – et James avait bondi de son siège lorsqu'il avait fini par nous avouer que la cape était tombée de son sac dans l'un des couloirs. Ni une ni deux, on avait refait tout le trajet en sens inverse pour la retrouver. Mais elle n'était nulle part. On était alors retourné dans notre dortoir, dépités et énervés contre Peter qui se tordait les mains, essayant de se faire petit sous nos regards.

« - **Il n'y a qu'une seule explication** , avait alors déclaré Remus au bout de quelques minutes de silence. **Quelqu'un l'a ramassé.**

 **\- Oui mais qui ?** Demanda James en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

 **\- Voyons, le couvre-feu était passé donc il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde dans les couloirs. Un professeur ?** Tentai-je.

 **\- Peut-être. Le concierge aussi.**

 **\- Si c'est le cas, ils vont surement la donner au directeur.** »

Le silence que créa cette annonce plana autour de nous. Si le directeur avait bien notre cape, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il nous la rende, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était indispensable à l'élaboration de nos plans. Et il était hors de question que je passe le restant de ma scolarité à faire gentiment mes devoirs comme les autres élèves. Il fallait qu'on la récupère, à tout prix.

« - **Vous oubliez quelqu'un** , fit Remus. »

Je me tournai vers lui, pleins d'espoir à l'idée de ne pas devoir cambrioler le bureau du directeur – ce qui aurait sans doute était amusant mais bien trop risqué.

« - **Les préfets** , déclara-t-il. **Il y en avait ce soir en train de faire leur ronde.**

 **\- Lesquels ?** Demandai-je.

 **\- Il me semble que c'est au tour des Serdaigles. Noah Sullivan et Charlotte Swayer. »**

Autant le premier nom ne m'était pas inconnu, Sullivan n'était pas le genre de gars à passer inaperçu en tant que capitaine de Quidditch de son équipe, autant je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était cette Swayer. Sans doute une fille banale, après tout, les Serdaigles n'étaient pas très intéressants, toujours le nez dans leurs bouquins. Ennuyante et banale donc.

.

oOo

.

J'aimais bien ce nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En tant que futur Aurore, je devais avoir une condition physique irréprochable et courir ne me dérangeait pas. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde à entendre les cris de protestations qui s'élevèrent dans le terrain de Quidditch.

« - **C'est elle** , me fit Remus en me montrant une fille d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Elle qui ?**

 **\- Charlotte Swayer, la préfète de Serdaigle.** »

Je regardai la fille qu'il m'indiquait. Son visage m'était vaguement familier – après tout nous avions passé six ans dans la même école j'avais forcément dû la croiser deux ou trois fois et partager certains cours avec elle – mais je ne lui avais sans aucun doute jamais parlé. Petite, brune, un bon fessier mais une poitrine quasi inexistante, rien de très affriolant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en voyant qu'elle tirait sur son short pour cacher ses cuisses. Avait-elle oublié qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait l'agrandir d'un coup de baguette ? Pitoyable. Puis je me souvenus qu'elle détenait peut être la cape. Elle était encore plus bête que ce que je ne pensais si elle s'imaginait pouvoir la garder pour elle.

.

oOo

.

Remus se pencha vers nous avant que le cours de Métamorphose ne commence. La préfète n'avait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes au cours de DCFM – rajoutons donc non sportive à la liste de ses « qualités » - et Remus en avait profité pour se proposer de l'accompagner et lui tirer les vers du nez.

« - **Alors ?** Demanda James, impatient.

 **\- Elle a déclaré avoir patrouillé au troisième étage hors Sullivan m'a dit que c'était lui qui y était et qu'ils ne faisaient pas leur tour ensemble.**

 **\- C'est elle qui l'a alors !** M'exclamai-je.

 **\- Je pense, oui** , fit Remus. **Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, peut-être que c'est Sullivan qui ment.**

 **\- J'irai lui demander à midi. »**

Les Serdaigle étaient cuits.

.

oOo

.

Si Sullivan refusa de me répondre en déclarant que Remus l'avait déjà interrogé, l'attitude de la préfète répondit à sa place. Elle n'était visible nulle part au petit déjeuner ni pendant les heures de pause, n'arrêtait pas de fixer notre groupe lorsqu'elle pensait que l'on ne la voyait pas et tirait une tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à voir surgir devant elle une armée de Détraqueurs. Si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi tendue alors ? J'étais bien décidé à la faire parler mais mes coups d'œil fréquents à la carte du maraudeur me révélaient qu'en dehors des cours et des repas, elle ne quittait pas sa salle commune. La garce, elle aurait bien mérité sa place à Poufsouffle en matière de lâcheté.

.

oOo

.

La petite préfète avait enfin osé sortir de son dortoir, se rendant sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les essais. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas elle qui postulait – le balai se serait sans doute fendu en deux lorsqu'elle serait montée dessus – et j'avais attendu qu'elle retourne dans le château une fois les essais passés. Certes j'avais peut être lancé deux trois sortilèges à des Serpentards pour passer le temps mais ma patience allait être récompensée. Il me suffit d'un ridicule sort pour délasser ses lacets et l'éloigner de ses amies et je n'eus qu'à lui attraper le bras et l'empêcher de crier pour l'emmener dans une sale vide. Elle paraissait encore plus minuscule de près, m'arrivant avec peine en dessous de l'épaule et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient effrayés avant de fixer le sol. Bon je l'avais peut être cogné un peu fort contre le mur, emporté par mon élan mais au moins j'avais toute son attention.

« **\- Où est-elle ?** Grondai-je. _**Où est la cape ?**_ »

Elle garda le silence.

« - **Tu vas me répondre !** M'impatientai-je.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi de quoi tu parles** , bégaya-t-elle

 **\- Arrête un peu, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a ! Tu es tombée dessus pendant ta ronde sinon tu n'aurais pas menti à Remus !** »

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'avais que très peu de patience et le peu que j'avais a été utilisé pour l'attendre dans le couloir. Et elle s'obstinait à garder la tête basse. Elle allait parler nom d'un chien ! Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de frapper une fille pour obtenir ce que je veux mais elle continuait à se taire et je n'avais aucune idée de comment lui arracher la vérité. Bon, peut-être fallait-il essayer la méthode Remus, parler calmement et demander poliment les choses ? Il n'avait pourtant pas eu un grand succès lui non plus. Mais avant que je ne puisse prendre une décision, elle releva brusquement la tête et me fixa de ses grands yeux.

« - **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris je suis préfète Black** , **alors tu vas** _ **immédiatement**_ **me lâcher. De plus, sache que je t'enlève dix points pour violence physique envers un élève.** »

Hein ? Comment cette naine a-t-elle pu devenir une harpie aussi rapidement ? Je fus tellement surpris que mon étreinte sur elle se relâcha et elle en profita pour filer. La garce ! Elle savait courir finalement quand elle le voulait ! Et vite visiblement car elle n'était visible nulle part dans le couloir. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là.

Une minute. Depuis quand les préfets ont le droit d'enlever des points ?

.

oOo

.

J'avais passé le reste du week-end à ruminer. Même James avec ses blagues n'était pas parvenu à me dérider. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un Strangulot et par une fille en plus ! Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était une fille ? Plutôt une harpie oui. Et Remus qui avait éclaté de rire lorsque je lui avais raconté qu'elle m'avait enlevé des points. Non, cette petite préfète ne perdait rien pour attendre. La méthode douce de Remus n'avait pas marché, la mienne non plus et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la faire craquer. Enfin jusqu'à ce que mon attention ne soit attirée par James qui tentait une énième fois – selon mes calculs la 93ème fois pour être exacte – d'attirer l'attention d'Evans. Qui fut un nouvel échec pour lui mais une révélation pour moi. C'était ça ! J'allais la harceler, lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne de elle-même me rendre la cape en main propre ! Sirius Black tu es génial.

Nous avions le deuxième cours de la matinée en commun et je filai sous l'œil surpris de mes amis me mettre assis à côté d'elle. Elle me regarda un instant surpris avant de détourner son attention de moi. C'est ça petite préfète, rend moi encore la tâche plus amusante. Alors qu'elle suivait le discours de Flitwick avec concentration, j'en profitai pour lancer un sort à son parchemin. Je faillis éclater de rire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son parchemin n'était plus qu'une déclaration d'amour à ma personne.

Tu as voulu jouer petite préfète, on va jouer.

* * *

Le point de vue de Sirius vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas j'en referai d'autre :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir publié avant mais j'ai eu de gros imprévus. Alors sans plus tarder je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 _ **Résumé**_ : Charlotte Swayer, préfète de Serdaigle, tombe par hasard sur la cape des Maraudeurs et décide de la garder pour éviter qu'ils ne commettent d'autres blagues. Mais Sirius Black ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et décide de lui pourrir la vie.

.

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus tenace que les morpions, insectes affreux se mettant à des endroits que vous ne voulez pas savoir ? Sirius Black. Depuis ma « déclaration » forcée en cours de Sortilèges, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, mon regard tombait inexorablement sur son regard d'acier et son sourire arrogant. J'avais l'impression d'être une pauvre brebis égarée qui a fait la rencontre du méchant loup et qui sait que son heure est proche et qu'elle va bientôt se faire dévorer toute crue. Et ce crétin prenait bien tout son temps. Car soyons bien clair, Black préparait un mauvais coup et j'en étais bien évidemment la victime. Et cela faisait une semaine que j'attendais le moment fatidique où il me donnerait le coup de grâce. Je n'en avais parlé à personne bien sûr, hors de question de mêler mes amies à cette histoire et je n'avais pas de preuve concrète pour dénoncer Black auprès d'un professeur. Mais ses sourires sadiques ne me trompaient pas ! La solution la plus simple aurait été de lui rendre la cape mais je n'avais aucune garanti qu'il ne continuerait pas sa vengeance après cela et je n'aurais alors plus aucun moyen de pression contre lui. Etonnement, les autres maraudeurs ne semblaient pas faire partit du plan de Black qui semblait vouloir se charger personnellement de cette histoire. J'avais même eu le droit à un regard navré de Lupin mais je n'en avais cure, c'était lui qui m'avait dénoncé auprès de son ami !

Toujours est-il qu'il y avait un point positif à cette histoire : je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfermée dans la salle commune et mes devoirs étaient donc rapidement faits. J'avais donc pas mal de temps libre devant moi et je pouvais me livrer à ma passion première : le dessin. C'est mon père qui m'avait appris à dessiner lorsque j'étais petite, il était illustrateur et j'avais passé des heures à essayer d'imiter ses dessins avant qu'il ne m'offre mon premier cahier pour que je puisse créer les miens. Et c'est ce que je faisais en ce moment, installée confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Mon crayon semblait avoir sa vie propre sous mes doigts et le visage de Penny se dessinait au fur et à mesure. Elle y apparaissait les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée et ses cheveux d'habitudes lâchés étaient tressés en une natte stricte. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'agaçait autant mais j'avais ma petite idée : son frère. Ce dernier lui menait la vie dure pendant les entraînements de Quidditch et Penny avait bien failli lui jeter son balai à la figure la veille. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter, surtout que lors de nos entraînements pour la course, Noah était patient et agréable, rien à voir avec ce que me racontait Penny. Mes doigts semblaient avoir suivi mes pensées car ils étaient à présents en trains de dessiner les traits du brun.

« - **Tu dessines quoi ?** Me demanda Penny en tournant son regard vers moi.

 **\- Rien, rien** , fis-je aussitôt en fermant mon cahier.

 **\- C'est pas ce que ton petit sourire suggérait** , dit-elle en souriant elle aussi à son tour. **L'un des mâles de cette école aurait enfin réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ton cœur ?** »

Oh malheur, achevez-moi tout de suite. Que dirait-elle si elle savait que parfois mes pensées s'égaraient vers le beau brun et que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort en sa présence ? Elle m'arracherait les yeux à coup sûr. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : je devais mettre un terme à mes séances avec Noah pour mon bien-être mental et mon amitié avec Penny.

.

oOo

.

 **PDV Sirius Black**

.

Fade. Insipide. Minuscule. Les mots s'inscrivaient dans la colonne « POUR », la remplissant à grande vitesse. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, j'étais bien en train de faire mes devoirs, mais des devoirs beaucoup plus personnels et intéressants que les propriétés d'une énième potion.

« - **Patmol** … me fit Remus, la mine blasée.

 **\- Attends j'avais pensé à ennuyante, inintéressante et plate aussi** , l'interrompis-je en grattant encore quelques mots sur mon parchemin.

 **\- J'abandonne, tu es vraiment désespérant.**

 **\- Quoi ?** M'indignai-je **, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de rédiger cette liste !**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûr de vouloir t'en prendre à Swayer et qu'il fallait que tu pèses le pour et le contre ! Pas que tu fasses une liste d'adjectifs péjoratifs et méchants sur elle !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas mis que des choses méchantes regarde ! J'ai mis qu'elle avait des bonnes fesses dans la colonne « CONTRE » ».**

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et le rire de James raisonna dans notre salle commune. Je dirigeai mon attention vers lui et vis qu'il discutait avec Peter et qu'à la tête surprise de ce dernier, le rire de James était plutôt dû à son envie d'attirer l'attention d'Evans qui venait d'entrer dans la salle qu'à une bonne blague qu'il aurait raconté. Comme à son habitude, la rousse passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard et monta dans son dortoir, laissant un James dépité et malheureux dans son sillage.

« - **Vous pensez qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu ?** Nous demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de nous.

 **\- Courage mon pote, je suis presque sûre qu'elle a bougé un sourcil cette fois** , lui dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 **\- C'est vrai ?** Me demanda-t-il tout joyeux, l'espoir retrouvé. »

Comment l'amour pouvait-il rendre aussi stupide et niais ? Qu'on m'arrache les yeux plutôt que de me retrouver comme James à galérer pour attirer l'attention d'une fille. Ce dernier se pencha vers mon parchemin et le parcourut des yeux.

« - **Bon, tu lui fais quand ta super farce ?**

 **\- C'est déjà fait,** fis-je fier de moi.

 **\- Comment ça ?** M'interrogea Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Elle a dû échouer mon pote parce que je l'ai vu partir indemne vers son dortoir. Elle semblait totalement parano à regarder partout autour d'elle mais je n'ai ni vu un deuxième nez ni une queue de cochon** , déclara James, déçu.

 **\- C'est ça justement** , leur expliquai-je. **Ma blague c'est de ne pas lui en faire !** »

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux un regard surpris avant de se tourner vers moi. Ils étaient lents à la détente parfois.

« - **Explique-nous parce que là on n'y comprend rien.**

 **\- Vous vous attendez à ce que je lui fasse un coup bas donc elle aussi doit surement s'y attendre. Il n'y a qu'à la voir pour se rendre compte qu'elle est totalement stressée et s'attend chaque seconde à se prendre un truc sur la tête et plus le temps passe, plus elle doit se dire que je prépare un truc énorme et plus elle flippe ! Du coup j'ai ma vengeance sans même avoir à lever le petit doigt, elle se l'inflige toute seule à rester enfermée dans sa salle commune !**

 **\- C'est** … commença Remus **.**

 **\- Totalement génial !** Déclara James en tapant dans ses mains.

 **\- J'allais plutôt dire tordu,** fit Remus.

 **\- Elle n'avait qu'à nous rendre la cape !**

 **\- Tu es surtout vexé parce qu'elle a réussi à t'échapper et t'a enlevé des points. »**

Je ne pouvais pas nier que mon égo avait pris un sacré coup lorsqu'elle a réussi à me filer entre les doigts aussi facilement. Mais je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire par une naine incapable de courir dix mètres !

.

oOo

.

Par les entrailles de Merlin, j'étais maudite ! Vous avez déjà eu la sensation que plus vous cherchez à éviter une personne, plus vous la croisez ? J'avais pris comme bonne initiative de ne plus voir Noah que pour des raisons strictement professionnelles – je ne lui avais pas encore annoncé la nouvelle – c'est-à-dire notre travail de préfet mais voilà que désormais nous nous retrouvions à élever un enfant ensemble! Pas de panique – enfin pour vous moi j'étais totalement paniquée – je n'avais pas fait une overdose de dragibus goût poubelle mais simplement croisé la route du destin et ce dernier s'était bien foutu de ma gueule. Comme chaque vendredi après-midi depuis trois semaines j'avais cours de botanique et qui suivait aussi ce cours ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : Noah Sullivan. Je m'étais donc armée de ma détermination et j'étais passée à côté de lui sans le regarder – ou plutôt l'admirer mais vous m'avez compris – avant de me placer au fond de la salle avec Penny qui elle lui lancer carrément des regards noirs. J'appréciai assez la botanique, l'odeur de la terre et des dizaines de plantes qui poussaient dans les serres. Et surtout l'absence totale de Black. Et ça croyez-moi c'était totalement jouissif. Le cours avait commencé calmement par quelques règles de précaution de la part du professeur et des explications concernant le travail des prochaines semaines : nous devions par binôme nous occuper de Plantes Jacasses, des plantes capables de retenir des livres entiers et de les réciter si on leur demandait. Enthousiaste, je me dirigeai vers l'un des pots avec Penny lorsque le professeur annonça :

« - **Pour ce travail j'aimerai que des binômes mixtes soient formés**. »

Penny me lança un regard déçu tandis que bon nombre de filles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Noah, prêtes à tenter leur chance pour passer du temps avec. A côté de lui, Gaspard me fit un signe de la main pour m'indiquer qu'il voulait bien que l'on se mette ensemble et je lui souris en retour, m'entendant plutôt bien avec lui et heureuse de ne pas me retrouver avec un inconnu. Mais vous vous doutez bien que les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi facilement.

« - **Pour plus d'impartialités et pour éviter que des tensions ne se créaient,** fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'attroupement de filles qui entouraient désormais Noah, **les binômes se feront pas tirage au sort.** »

Pardon ? Je jetai un regard paniquée à Penny qui semblait aussi dépitée que moi. Il était clair qu'aucune de nous deux ne souhaitée se retrouver avec Noah pour deux raisons différentes et qu'il y avait une dizaine de filles prêtes à étrangler l'heureuse élue. Mais nous nous connaissons bien maintenant et vous avez bien compris que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance, que j'étais même plutôt un aimant à emmerdes et que mon nom fut donc tirer en même temps que celui de Noah. J'entendis Penny pester à côté de moi et elle me souhaita bonne chance avec « son imbécile de frère » avant de se diriger vers Gaspard. J'étais tétanisée sur place, comment j'étais censée l'éviter si on me le collait en binôme ? Et pour plusieurs semaines en plus ! A raison de quatre heures par semaines ! Et ce crétin qui a fait un soupir soulagé en entendant mon nom ! Respire Charlotte respire. J'entendis Noah arriver à côté de moi autant que je sentis son odeur masculine et enivrante envahir l'air ambiant.

« - **Et bien** , fit-il en me souriant, **on dirait que je ne suis pas passé loin de me faire dévorer tout cru !** »

Je lui rendis un sourire poli. Bien sûr il ne s'imaginait pas que moi aussi j'aurai bien envie de le dévorer tout cru. Dépitée, je me dirigeai vers le pot en face de nous. Une minuscule graine se trouvait en son centre et nous devions remplir le pot de terre ce que nous fîmes en silence. Le restant du cours consista à prendre des notes sur les Plantes Jacasses et l'heure du départ fut comme un soulagement pour moi.

« - **Attendez ne partez pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit ces plantes demandent beaucoup d'attention et une présence à leur côté quasi permanente. C'est pourquoi vous allez les emporter avec vous et vous en occuper pendant un semestre entier. J'ai conscience que cela vous demandera beaucoup de temps c'est pourquoi ce travail sera votre seule note du semestre. Occupez-vous en bien. Vous pouvez y aller. »**

Quoi ? J'allais devoir faire du babysitting en compagnie de Noah ?! Hors de question, il était hors de question que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux à gérer ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un enfant ensemble. Misère, qu'allait en penser Penny ? Et Alicia ? Cette dernière allait faire du hachis menu de ma personne si elle apprenait cela. Une solution immergea dans mon esprit : j'allais juste nous faire un planning de garde, chacun notre tour on s'occupera de la plante et le problème est réglé ! J'aurai juste à le côtoyer lorsque ce sera au tour de l'autre et mes nerfs et mes hormones en seront préservés. Satisfaite de mon idée, c'est avec le sourire que je franchis les portes de la serre pour retourner vers le château lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« - **Joséphine** ? Me demanda Noah.

 **\- Hein ? Heu non moi c'est Charlotte** , fis-je, vexée.

 **\- Je sais ça** , fit-il en rigolant. **Je te parle de la plante, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on l'appelait Joséphine ?** »

Misère.

* * *

Alors Team Noah ou Team Sirius ?

Ou Team Joséphine peut-être ... ;)


End file.
